


Worst trip

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car ride for the six of them in a car that only has five seats might turn a little bit uncomfortable... or maybe hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst trip

“What? A surprise live?” all members asked in unison, eyes widened and set on their manager.  
“Yeah, in about…” he glanced at his watch and then continued “… four hours.”  
“Wow. For the first time a surprise live for KAT-TUN. I can’t believe it.” Koki let out, seemingly daydreaming about it.  
“There’s only one little problem.” The manager let out, smiling embarrassedly, knowing perfectly well he might be killed by the six guys gathered around him that were so concentrated on listening to him. “Transportation.” He let out a sigh once he said that word.  
“What do you mean by that? We’re in Shizuoka, not Sendai. We could make it in three hours with our tour bus.” Nakamaru let out, pointing at the bus they just got off from.  
“Yeah, you’re right about that, Nakamaru-san.” The manager rubbed his forehead then continued. “But being a surprise live, you should keep a low profile. And since it’s been decided a few hours ago, while you were still filming the PV, I couldn’t do much about it.”  
“Meaning?” Ueda asked, quirking an eyebrow, while folding his hands to his chest.  
“I couldn’t find a van or something else that could look less conspicuous. After all we’re talking about KAT-TUN here. You can’t appear in Shibuya with your tour bus or some kind of van. So… here it is.” He uttered, pointing at the silver Toyota Prius parked behind him.  
“What? Are you kidding me?” Kame let out in the most mocking tone he could manage. “Six guys in a Prius? Are you insane?” he shook his head in a disapproving way.  
“I’m sorry. But that’s all I could find.” The manager inhaled deeply and continued in his quest to persuade the six guys in front of him. “You just have to cram up a bit and you’ll be ok. Or one of you could hold another one on his lap. It’s up to you to decide which will be the ‘lucky’ couple.”  
“AkaKame!” the other four members let out in unison, pointing at the two guys that were now beyond shocked.  
“Wait a second. Why not MaruDa?” Jin puffed his cheeks and continued. “I don’t care. I’m the best driver in KAT-TUN, so obviously I’m driving. You decide among yourselves.” He uttered as he made his way towards the car.  
“Wait a second, Baka. The car model is exactly as the one I have, so who would be more suited than I to drive it?” Kame let out and stepped closer to Jin, sending each other death glares. They came up with lame excuses as to why one should drive and the other one wasn’t suited for it.  
In the meantime, the other four members decided among themselves that the oldest would drive, since he was a more experienced driver and a more composed person. They needed a calm and composed driver, since it wasn’t an easy task to deal with angry AkaKame.  
The manager handed the car keys to Ueda, who stepped into the car, followed close by Nakamaru, Taguchi and Koki that got into the back seat.  
Still concentrated on arguing and sending death glares to each other, Jin and Kame found themselves the only ones left outside the car, with the manager urging them to get in so that they could depart.  
“You go ahead and I’ll promise you’ll have the costumes and everything you need prepared for you once you arrive in Tokyo. I’ll take care of it personally. You just make sure to get there safe.” The manager waved and made his way into a second car, carefully parked behind the tour bus.  
“I’m not doing this.” Kame pouted, folding his arms to his chest, once he realized they needed to do it.  
“So, what? You’re expecting me to sit in your lap?” Jin let out an embarrassed laugher.  
“Of course not! You’ll crush me to death!” Kame mocked the guy who already opened the car’s door and slipped inside.  
“Come on. You really think I’m enjoying this? But since the guys chose already, it can’t be helped.” Jin pat his right leg, signaling Kame to take his spot. “You should be lucky you get to sit onto Jin Akanishi’s lap.” The older one let out, laughing wholeheartedly and so the other four members as soon as they heard him.  
“Yeah, Kame-chan. You should appreciate Jin’s modesty.” Koki said mockingly, while holding his tummy that started to hurt from all that laughter.  
Kame stepped closer and, letting out a long sigh, he plopped himself onto Jin’s lap, making the older one wince in sudden pain.  
“Wow! You’re actually pretty heavy, Kame-chan!” Jin let out in a mocking tone and the rest of the guys started laughing harder than before.  
“Maybe he has some rocks shoved into his pants!”Taguchi stated, with his usual wide smile spread across his face. Once again joyful laughter filled the car, only Kame proceeded in closing the door, wearing a pretty annoyed expression and doing his best not to hit somebody.  
“Let’s go, Tat-chan. The sooner we get there, the better!” the youngest member spat, folding his arms to his chest and pouted.  
“Everyone, let’s have a great time, shall we? After all, this is the first time we’re traveling together…” he chuckled lightly then continued “…like this.” He pointed to his left, where an annoyed Kame and a slightly amused Jin were sharing the seat. He inserted the key into ignition and started the engine.  
As soon as the car was set in motion, being necessarily to take a turn, Kame slid to the left, his head almost hitting the window in full force, if it weren’t for Jin’s quick reaction. He placed his hand onto the window right before Kame’s head made contact with it, attenuating the blow, in fact protecting the younger one whose head landed on soft skin.  
“Careful now, Kame-chan.” Jin smiled sheepishly as he retracted his hand, helping Kame steady himself. “I think you should get a grip on something and hold onto it.” He uttered, a little bit worried that by the time they reached Tokyo, Kame might get some nasty looking lump on his head. Before he knew it, a still annoyed looking Kame turned his head towards him and thanked him in a whispered tone.  
“Eeeeeeh? AkaKame interaction?” Koki almost yelled in excitement after witnessing the said scene. “They are already getting along better. I must agree that this trip in this situation was a good idea.” He continued and Nakamaru approved with a nod, while Taguchi was already too concentrated playing some sort of fighting game on his PSP, totally disconnected from reality and from what was going on inside the car.  
“Shut up, Koki!” Kame yelled at him, losing the last bit of patience he still had. “I’m in no mood of listening to you stupid fanboy ramblings.” He snapped, shouting at the rapper, as he grabbed the handle right above his head and shifted a bit in his spot, since he couldn’t find a comfortable position.  
“I’ll end this, Kame-chan.” Ueda assured him and, turning the radio on , he increased the volume, in an attempt to silence the rapper, that apparently was in his fanboy mode. The whole idea was for everyone to mind their own business and just enjoy the trip as much as possible, given the circumstances.  
Soon, after a few more attempts to make himself heard in the front, seeing that the music was indeed too loud and the other couldn’t hear him anymore, Koki gave up. Instead, he started a conversation with Nakamaru, who was sitting on his right, who apparently was just listening to his rambling and nodded in return once in a while, while glancing outside of the window. Ueda concentrated on the road ahead of him, ignoring the rest of the guys in the car, while Taguchi was happy he finally managed to clear one of the levels of his favorite game.  
Only the AkaKame pair were sitting there, more embarrassed than ever, with every passing moment. Kame couldn’t believe he was stuck in such a twisted situation, with none other than Akanishi, sitting on the guy’s lap for a three-hour trip. He felt so uncomfortable that he wasn’t able to find a good position to sit in, no matter what he tried. He kept shifting in his spot carefully, as he didn’t want to touch the older one more than was necessary.  
On the other hand, Jin was starting to feel… weird and Kame rubbing his ass against his groin didn’t help much. He was well known for his horniness, but even for him the situation was strange. He tried to listen to the music or focus on the scenery outside the car, but apparently it didn’t help at all. After a half an hour, the situation was becoming unbearable.  
“Kame-chan, please stay still. You’ll hurt my legs if you keep fidgeting like that.” He let out, apparently concerned for the safety of his legs, and not for the real problem that was growing bigger with every passing minute.  
“Do you think I can? I can’t find a good position to sit in, that’s why I keep shifting.” The younger one turned his head a bit so that Jin could see his annoyed look mixed with some incredibly sweet and apologetic look.  
That’s all it took for Jin to snap. The sweet strawberry scent that invaded his nostrils as Kame’s hair brushed against his face, those sexy parted lips, plus that unique expression… He never found Kame more appealing than in that instant. He felt his face was on fire, and all of this feelings concentrating in his lower region.  
“Stop the car, Tat-chan!” he shouted, making sure the driver heard him through the loud music. The said man lowered the volume and, gripping the steering wheel harder, he asked him why. “Because I need to pee. Badly.” Of course that wasn’t the case, but the oldest stopped the car once he reached a ramen shop and Jin stormed out of the car, as soon as Kame got out and made him room to pass.  
He went to the bathroom and splashed a lot of water on his face, hoping it would help him get rid of his problem. He looked into the big mirror in front of him and wondered what had gotten into him, since this was the first time something like this had happened to him. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t find Kame attractive, of course not, but the fact that he had a hard-on from a guy sitting on his lap, which was in all ways weird.  
As he calmed down his aching member, he got out of the shop and made his way to the car, hoping that one of the guys might have mercy and switch places with him. But he wasn’t that lucky. Kame was leaning against the car’s opened door, hands folded, his chin on them and his body bent so that his butt was standing out, giving Jin an ample view to his gorgeous body. His eyes immediately set on the younger one’s butt, which appeared to be plumper than ever, due to his position, or maybe because Jin was aroused again?  
He averted his eyes, hardly, and, shaking his head and with it that image, he plopped onto the car’s seat with a long sigh, waiting for the younger one to sit on his legs. Only this time Kame sat directly on his groin, deciding to find a more comfortable position so that he wouldn't fidget for the rest of the trip.  
The younger one was feeling awkward, knowing that for Jin it might not be that pleasant, but he was finally comfortable. At some point during the trip, he even sat back onto Jin’s body, resting a bit as his body was starting to become stiff. He found a good way to distract himself from that situation by comparing every song played on the radio with KAT-TUN’s songs, realizing that their songs were indeed unique. He felt something hard pressing against his butt, but ignored it, thinking that Jin’s mobile phone might’ve slipped deeper into his pocket.  
An hour later, Jin was already sweating like mad, his member slowly but steady hardening as Kame once again began fidgeting. He tried to glance outside the window, in order to calm himself a bit, but this time it got worse. It really seemed like the younger one was intentionally moving so that he could make Jin more aroused than he already was. The pear-shaped ass that only today Jin noticed was indeed really appealing was rubbing against his member, as if Kame knew what to do to please him.  
When Kame sat back on him again and put his head on his shoulder, in order to rest a bit, Jin couldn’t take it anymore. Kame’s smell, those parted lips, his body onto his own and his ass onto his groin was too much to bear. He turned his head a bit and whispered into Kame’s ear. “I’m going to ask Tat-chan to stop to the nearest place with a toilet. And this time you’re coming with me.” And without waiting for the obvious question from the younger one, he strained his erection, making it twitch and poke the younger one’s ass, giving him some idea of why he needed to go with him.  
Kame’s eyes widened in shock and the first thing he wanted to do was to get off Jin, but having no place to go he slowly slid down sitting onto Jin’s knees. It didn’t help at all since he felt Jin’s erect member poking his spine. He did try to sit up straight and not to touch the older one too much, since he was really embarrassed and his cheeks were on fire, but Jin didn’t let him.  
“Now, sit still or Tat-chan might notice something and then the rest of the guys will make fun of us.” He whispered into Kame’s ear, afraid that someone would hear him even through the loud music.  
“And what do you want me to do? Give you a blow job?” he mockingly asked, in the same whispered tone, only his was also an annoyed one.  
“I wasn’t thinking that far ahead, but since you mentioned it…” Jin smirked and ran a finger onto Kame’s cheek and his neck, as to show him he was serious. “Yo, Tat-chan. Kame-chan needs to pee. And I do too.” He yelled, making sure the driver would hear him. The said man rolled his eyes and looked for a good place to stop, while the TaNaka pair were soundly sleeping in the back seat, with Taguchi who was still disconnected from real life.  
The oldest of the band rolled his eyes and, after letting out a long sigh, he pulled the car over, right in the middle of nowhere. “Come on, already. Go and…. Do your thing.” Tatsuya let out in a slightly annoyed tone, taking a sip from his bottle of water. “Now or we’re going to be late.” He continued, without looking at the AkaKame pair that were looking at him, wearing some pretty shocked expressions.  
“But… we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Kame let out, opening the door a little hesitant, thinking that this might really be Tat-chan’s way of making one of his twisted jokes. Not to mention that he wasn’t exactly sure that Jin meant what he said earlier.  
“So? You can pee anywhere, you don’t need to be in a classy restaurant’s toilet to do so.” The man replied bluntly, taking yet another sip of water. “Now go, we have no time to waste!”  
“Are you stupid?” Jin snapped. “There’s nothing here, except a field full of sunflowers!” He let out, not knowing what to do, laugh at the situation or throw Ueda a death glare.  
“If you don’t want to go, then close the door and let’s get going. And I’ll stop in the next city.”  
“No, we’re fine. I can’t hold it in any longer, and I’m sure Kame-chan here feels the same.” Jin let out and, almost pushing Kame out of the car, he got out as well.  
“But I…” Kame wanted to say something that would get him out of that situation, realizing that the older one was dead serious about it, as soon as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the field.  
“You didn’t think you’d get off that easily, right?” the older one asked as soon as they were outside of their bandmates' hearing range.  
“You’re serious about this.” Kame muttered, seeing the other one so decided.  
But he didn’t get a response from the older one as he was too busy struggling with the high plants, that were reaching almost over their heads. He used his free hand to remove the leaves out of their way, ignoring the few scratches that he got from that. When he was sure they reached a safe place, meaning no one would hear or see them, he turned towards the younger one and without letting go of his wrist, he pulled him closer, their bodies almost touching.  
“Of course I’m serious.” Jin let out smirking, watching the shock growing wider on Kame’s face. “Since it’s your fault, you need to do something about it.” he continued, the smirk on his face widening as he guided Kame’s hand to his still fully erect member.  
“And why is it my fault?” the younger one retracted his hand and tried to release it from Jin’s grip, but the latter tightened it and in a swift motion he turned him around, pulling him closer.  
“Because you kept rubbing your perky, enticing, pear-shaped butt against my groin. That’s why.” He whispered right in Kame’s ear, in the sexiest tone he could find. He felt the younger one’s body jerk away a bit, but he didn’t say anything about it, instead wrapping his arms around his waist and thrusting his hips, practically dry humping him.  
“Let go of me, you horny pervert!” Kame yelled at him, as soon as the arousing effect of the older one’s whisper passed. He tried to release himself from Jin’s arms, but to no avail, as the latter’s mouth landed on his neck, placing a few wet kisses. “Akanishi…” he whispered the other one’s name, although he wanted to let it out as a warning for him to stop.  
“It’s as soft and well toned as I’ve imagined it would be.” He let out as he slipped one of his hands into Kame’s jeans, groping his ass. He crashed his lips onto the younger one’s neck and began nibbling on it as Kame closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the treatment.  
When the older one’s fingers slipped between his buttocks, he yelped, getting out of his dazed state, pulling himself from the other one’s embrace. “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled, sending death glares to his band mate, even though he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment more than with anger.  
“What does it looks like I’m doing?” he smirked, bringing his hands to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, letting them fall down to his ankles. “You promised me to take care of this.” He pointed at his erection, which was threatening to spring out of his briefs.  
“I haven’t promised you, anything, Bakanishi.” Kame let out, his eyes focused on Jin’s tool instead of his eyes. He couldn’t explain how or why, but that scene in front of him seemed very arousing at the time.  
“But you did come here with me, knowing what to expect.” The smirk grew wider as he pulled down his shorts, exposing the rock hard member to Kame’s now lustful eyes.  
“I…” he babbled, his look still directed at the older one’s member. “You dragged me here! I haven’t agreed to anything.” He spat as the older one brought one of his hands to his shaft, slowly stroking it, Kame feeling his own member slowly coming to life.  
“So why are you still here, then?” the older one let out, amused as he saw Kame hungrily watching his every move. It was weird for him too, but his aroused state was above anything, pushing him to say and do unusual things.  
“I… don’t know.” He retorted, licking his lips.  
“I think you should stop arguing about this and instead do something about my problem.” Jin let out in a cocky tone, stretching his free hand for Kame to take.  
“But… we’re both guys… and… it’s really weird. Really… really weird.” He muttered as the older one brought him closer and once again guided his hand to the newly exposed shaft. Kame hesitantly closed his hand around it and began pumping it, feeling it hardening in his hand.  
“So, did you say something about a blow job?” Jin removed some of the younger one’s strands of hair and, cupping his face, he brought it closer to his, pressing his lips onto the younger one’s in a brief kiss.  
“I… don’t know how to do it.” Kame admitted, turning crimson red, especially since he enjoyed the kiss more that he thought he would.  
“Just… do whatever you’d like someone to do to you.” The older one smirked, caressing Kame’s cheek, his jaw line and the soft skin of his neck.  
The younger one gulped and, without averting his gaze and keeping it on the older one’s member, he hesitantly knelt in front of Jin, stroking the hardened shaft in front of his eyes. A small moan escaped Jin’s lips as the younger one leaned forward and touched the tip of the erection with his lips, almost like kissing it. In fact, he didn’t know what he was doing, so he thought that taking it slowly was the best way to lose his inhibitions and the embarrassment he felt at the moment.  
“That’s right, Kame-chan…” he let out, almost like a whisper, in a sexy and husky tone, slipping one of his hands into Kame’s locks and gently pulling his head closer.  
Encouraged by Jin’s words and especially by that sole moan he heard earlier, he removed his hand and closed his lips around the mushroom head. He let himself be guided by a heavy panting Jin, swallowing more and more of the fully erect member.  
The older one rocked his hips and pushed his member inside the hot cavern, in the same time pulling Kame’s head closer. He let out a loud groan when he was buried inside the younger one’s mouth to the hilt and stilled for a moment, closing his eyes. He pulled out only to thrust inside a few times, instantly becoming addicted to the warmth of the other one’s mouth.  
Kame heaved a groan of displeasure as Jin’s tip was hitting deep in his throat, making him choke. He lifted his gaze to the older one’s face and without letting him slip out his mouth, he removed Jin’s hands from his hair. He fisted the last part of the shaft and began licking the tip and the slit, making the older one moan and start panting. Once in a while he took the whole shaft into his mouth and sucked on it.  
“I… think… you know… what… you’re… doing.” He let out between pants for air, as breathing had become really difficult. He looked down and with dazed eyes he met Kame’s clouded with desire orbs, watching his every move. The younger one looked so sexy working his mouth on his tool, that made Jin want more. “Stand up, Kame-chan.” He managed to let out and the younger one did as he was told.  
Jin removed some of the sunflower’s leaves that were on their way and without any word he unzipped Kame’s pants, in one swift motion letting them fall reach his ankles. His lips curved into a smug smile as soon as he saw the younger one’s proudly standing member. “No underwear… I could get used to that.” He let out and in the next moment he gasped as a blushing Kame brought his hands between them and began stroking both of their shafts. “Greedy and horny Kame-chan… I could get used to that too.” The words slipped out of his mouth, without him noticing the meaning of them.  
“My pocket.” Was the only thing the younger one let out and Jin bent and fished a bottle from the said pocket.  
“What is this?” Jin asked, not really knowing about preparations and such things.  
Kame rolled his eyes and took the bottle out of his hands and, opening it, he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He placed a swift kiss onto the older one’s lips before turning his back towards him and bending a little, he brought the hand to his buttocks. “This is the preparation part.” He let out, inserting one of his fingers into his rear entrance, gasping at the sudden invasion. He began thrusting inside, soon after, inserting another finger, and beginning a scissoring motion in order to stretch the tight entrance.  
Jin was watching the whole scene partly surprised, partly interested in the process. Not to mention that he got to see Kame’s butt in all of its splendor, a thing he dreamed of many times before.  
“I’m ready.” Kame let out and, pulling the fingers out of his entrance, he leaned forward, propping himself onto a sunflower’s body for support, waiting for the older one’s invasion.  
Even though the whole thing seemed weird also for him, Jin took a good grip on Kame’s waist and slowly pushed his member inside, moaning deeply with every inch he inserted. “So tight!” he let out as he was buried up to the hilt into the younger one. He felt his whole body trembling from the immense pleasure as he stilled for a second, trying to hold on to his sanity.  
The younger one squirmed in pain, as the older one’s shaft was bigger than he thought, even though Jin pushed inside him slowly. He got used to it as the other one stilled, but he urged him by rocking his hips a little when it looked like Jin would not make any more gestures.  
Jin took the hint and began thrusting inside the puckered hole, feeling his knees weak from the pleasure he was experiencing. He picked up the pace, using one of his hands to explore the flawless body in front of him. He caressed all of the patches of milky skin he could reach, until he sneaked his hand around Kame’s body and, fisting his erection, he began stroking.  
The younger one let out a loud and shaky moan, as Jin pumped deeper inside him, from time to time hitting his magic spot. The older one realized that and he kept changing the angles, in search for that particular spot. Kame gripped the plant’s body tighter as Jin found the right position, with each trust hitting his sweet spot, shamelessly moaning as the pleasure overtook his body.  
Jin’s thrusts and strokes on Kame’s shaft became frantic and his breathing heavy as he felt his orgasm approaching. He thrust a few more times before the velvety walls tightened around his shaft, as the younger one came hard into his hand, moaning some incomprehensible words. He groaned deeply, rocking his hips, pushing forward, burring himself into the younger one, releasing his entire load inside him.  
Jin pulled out of the younger one and they quickly cleaned themselves, pulling their pants up as soon as possible after hearing Koki’s voice calling their names and approaching fast. “Thank you.” Jin looked right into Kame’s eyes with one of the most loving expressions he could manage to express.  
The younger one smiled in response and, coming closer to him, he placed a short but sweet kiss onto his lips. He pulled back, straightening Jin’s T-shirt collar, making sure he would look the same as he did when they left the car.  
“Where are you, guys?” Koki’s voice was becoming louder, as the man was approaching the place they were.  
“Coming.” Jin retorted, grabbing one of Kame’s buttocks and pulling him closer. “What do you say if we talk about what just happened tonight after the show, at dinner?” he whispered into Kame’s ear, and after receiving a small nod from the younger one, he continued. “My place?”  
“I’ll be there. Now let’s hurry up or Koki might find us like that.” Kame pulled back from Jin’s arms and made his way towards the place where the rapper’s voice was coming from, who apparently was struggling with the sunflower leaves, letting out an ‘itai’ from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
